Die Wahl der nächsten Göttlichen
Die Wahl der nächsten Göttlichen ist eine Wahl, die indirekt der Inquisitor während des gesamten Verlaufs von Dragon Age: Inquisition trifft, und dadurch entscheidet, wer die Nachfolgerin der Göttlichen Justinia V. wird. Es gibt drei Personen, die als Kandidaten für die nächste Göttliche in Frage kommen: ; ; *Wenn die Magier für die Inquisition verpflichtet werden: ; ; Kämpfer für die Gerechtigkeit *Wenn die Templer sich als gleichwertige Verbündete der Inquisition anschließen: ; ; *Wenn die Templer für die Inquisition verpflichtet werden: ; ; Es möge brennen in deinem Herzen Im Verlauf der Rede des Inquisitors in der Himmelsfeste: :1. Ich tu es, weil es richtig ist. :1. Gläubig Ich werde dem Glauben dienen. :2. Ungläubig Ich kämpfe für die Ordnung. :4. Besonderes Ein Qunari/Elf/Zwerg wird uns führen. :4. Magier Ich werde ein Zeichen setzen. :6. Ich werde es für mich tun. Hier wartet der Abgrund *Wenn die Wächter in Orlais bleiben dürfen: ; ; *Wenn die Wächter verbannt werden: ; ; Böse Augen und böse Herzen Wenn Celene überlebt: *Alle drei zur Übereinkunft zwingen: ; *Gaspard wird exekutiert: *Gaspard wird verschont: ; Wenn Celene stirbt: *Gaspard und Briala regieren: ; ; *Gaspard regiert allein: ; Dialoge In Haven *Bei dem Dialog mit Josephine über die Kirche, die sich mehr um ihren Ruf sorgt, als darum, sich um die Gläubigen zu kümmern: It's needed more than ever. (Sie ist wichtiger denn je.) *Bei dem Dialog mit Mutter Giselle: The Chantry did terrible. (Die Kirche hat Versagt.) Nach Das gedämpfte Flüstern oder Kämpfer für die Gerechtigkeit *Gespräch mit Vivienne (siehe Vivienne / Zuneigung in der gleichnamige Rubrik): 3. Die Kirche muss sie annehmen. 6. Wir brauchen den Zirkel. Nach dem Verlassen von Haven In der Himmelsfeste: *Wenn Dorian darüber spricht, dass die Kirche ein Relikt ist (siehe Dorian / Zuneigung Rubrik "Nachforschen - Erzählt mir vom Reich"): 1. Ich stimme Euch zu. ; *Wenn Vivienne davon spricht, dass Ihr die Himmelsfeste faszinierend eingerichtet habt (siehe Vivienne / Zuneigung > "Ihr habt die Burg faszinierend eingerichtet, meine Liebe.") 4. Was ist mit der Göttlichen? Nach Böse Augen und böse Herzen *Gespräch mit Vivienne (siehe Vivienne / Zuneigung in der gleichnamige Rubrik): 1. Ich stimme Euch zu. 3. Ihr wärt eine gute Göttliche. 4. (Folgedialog von 3.) Adelswissen Dafür sorge ich schon. 4. Was ist mit Leliana? *Gespräch mit Leliana: Die Kirche hat Hass gepredigt. *Gespräch mit Cassandra (siehe Cassandra / Zuneigung in der gleichnamigen Rubrik): 3. Wen interessiert die Kirche? ; 6. Ihr wärt perfekt. *Gespräch mit Cassandra (siehe Cassandra / Zuneigung Rubrik "Nachforschen - Wollt Ihr die nächste Göttliche sein?"): 1. Ihr wärt eine gute Göttliche. 3. Es gibt vielleicht andere Wege. 6. Vergesst die Kirche. Nach Die Folgen des Hochmuts *Gespräch mit Leliana, wenn sie das Thema der nächsten Göttlichen aufgreift: Why does change matter? It's a noble goal. I'd support you. The world needs a Chantry. *Gespräch mit Mutter Giselle über die alte Göttin Mythal in ihrem Tempel: Ich hoffe es. Sonstige Dialoge (Noch unklar, wann sie verfügbar werden) *Vivienne, nach Das gedämpfte Flüstern, wenn man Nachforscht(?): So teach them not to fear. They deserve what happens. Einsätze Es gibt nur zwei Einsätze, die während der Dialoge mit den jeweiligen Kandidatinnen freigeschaltet werden können: *''Unterstützung für Vivienne'' *''Unterstützung für Cassandra'' Sonstige Gefährtenquests mit Auswirkungen: *Lelianas Gefährtenquest Die Linke Hand der Göttlichen }} Kategorie:Dragon Age: Inquisition